FIG. 15 is a perspective view illustrating a structure for attaching, to a battery, a fuse unit directly attachable to a battery disclosed in JP2008-155746A. FIG. 16 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a structure for attaching, to a battery, a fuse unit directly attachable to the battery similar to the one shown in FIG. 15.
In FIGS. 15 and 16, a battery terminal 110 is fastened to a battery post 210 of a battery 200. A fuse unit 120 directly attachable to the battery is electrically connected to the battery post 210 via the battery terminal 110.
The battery terminal 110 includes, as shown in FIG. 16, a post fastening section 111 to be fastened to the battery post 210 and a fuse unit mounting section 112 to fasten the fuse unit 120 in a threaded manner.
The post fastening section 111 has a structure including a post insertion hole 111a into which the battery post 210 is inserted, a slit 111b forming a partially separated structure of the post insertion hole 111a, and a fastening screw 111c for fixing the post fastening section 111 to the battery post 210 by narrowing the slit 111b when tightened.
The fuse unit mounting section 112 is configured such that a stud bolt 112b is provided upright on a conductive plate portion 112a provided integrally with the post fastening section 111. The stud bolt 112b is provided such that the extending direction of its center axis line C1 is parallel to the direction of the center axis line C2 of the post insertion hole 111a of the post fastening section 111.
FIG. 17 illustrates a state in which the battery terminal 110 is mounted on the battery post 210 of the battery 200 in a proper mounting direction. The proper mounting direction of the battery terminal 110 is a direction in which the straight line L1 connecting the center of the post insertion hole 111a and the center of the stud bolt 112b is perpendicular to the lateral surface 201 of the battery 200 as shown in FIG. 17.
The fuse unit 120 includes a terminal connection section 121 having a terminal connection conductor 121a to be fastened to the fuse unit mounting section 112 and electrically connected to the battery post 210 via the battery terminal 110 and a resin housing 122 accommodating a plurality of connection terminals and fuses that are connected to the terminal connection conductor 121a in a branched manner.
The resin housing 122 includes a terminal accommodating section 122a accommodating the plurality of connection terminals connected to the terminal connection conductor 121a in a branched manner. Electric wires receiving electric power from the battery 200 are connected to the connection terminals accommodated in the terminal accommodating section 122a. The plurality of fuses provided between the terminal connection conductor 121a and the connection terminals are accommodated in a fuse accommodating section 122b. 
The resin housing 122 accommodating the plurality of fuses and connection terminals is provided in a shape that extends downward perpendicularly from the end section of the terminal connection conductor 121a. As shown in FIG. 17, when the fuse unit 120 is properly mounted on the battery terminal 110 that is mounted on the battery post 210 in the proper mounting direction, the resin housing 122 is disposed along the lateral surface 201 of the battery 200, whereby the protruding amount from the battery 200 is suppressed.
However, according to the attachment structure described above, when the mounting direction of the battery terminal 110 is inclined by an angle θ from the proper mounting direction as shown in FIG. 18, there is a risk that the resin housing 122 of the fuse unit 120 may hit the lateral surface 201 of the battery 200 so that the fuse unit 120 may be damaged.
As a countermeasure for preventing such a drawback, the structure of the battery terminal 120 itself or the structure of the fuse unit 120 itself may be modified such that the fuse unit 120 does not hit the battery 200. However, such a countermeasure requires the battery terminal or the fuse unit to be newly designed and has a problem in that the prevention of the hitting cannot be made for existing products.